nohelpfandomcom-20200214-history
Halp:Layout builder
Layout Builder is an admin tool which allows you to create layouts that the community can use to create standardized page formats for pages with similar goals, such as character, episode, season, etc. Layouts can be formatted to include dynamic and static attributes, as well as updated at any time. Step-by-Step *The Layout builder in an optional feature that can be turned on or off via . Once it is enabled, the layout builder can be accessed by admins through in a couple of places: **In the admin dashboard in the Wiki section **In your My Tools menu on your toolbar **At Special:LayoutBuilder *Once you visit the Layout builder, you will be brought to a list all of the existing layouts, from which you can edit, delete or use to create a new page. Creating a new layout * If you do not want to use or edit an existing layout, click on "New layout". : * When creating a new layout, click the "Add item" menu under the text that says "Page Layout Builder." : Your layout will consist of two types of item. *'Static items.' This can be just text you write, a photo, gallery, poll or anything else you would normally add to a page. Just add the item as you normally would when creating a page, and it will appear the same on every article generated using that layout. *'Layout items.' These will change depending on what a user inputs when creating a page based on your layout, but will appear in the position and format you specify. :For example, if you want the output to look like "Age: 29" where you want the page creator to input the number, the "Age: " part will be static while the "29" will be a layout item. * You can add the following layout items: ** Input Box—this is essentially the title of the page. You can enter a name such as "Luke Skywalker" for a character page, or "Smallville season 1" for a season page. ** Image—selecting this will prompt an editor to add an image. ** Paragraph—if this is chosen, an editor will be prompted to add a paragraph where directed. You can add multiple paragraph prompts depending on the type of article the layout is being built for. ** Drop down list—this gives the user a choice of items to add into the article. For example, you can provide the choices of "Male" or "Female" that a user can choose if it is a character article. ** Gallery—allows you to add the option to include a gallery on the page. Be aware that there are some problems with the gallery item, so be cautious when using it. * The items you choose to include in the layout can be marked as required as you're adding them. For example, if you want to require all editors using the layout to enter in the age of a character (which might be a Dropdown list item) you can mark it as required as you're creating it. * You can use the formatting tools, such as bold, italic, templates, etc, just as you do when editing a normal page. These can format both static items or layout items. * On the static tab, you can add formatting, as well as templates. Remember, these will appear on ALL pages created with this layout, and will not be editable by the page creator. * Once your layout is done, click "Save layout" and it will be live. * For advanced users, you can use the source mode to add in special tags for a more complicated layout. Learn more . Editing a layout *To edit a layout, visit the layout builder main page, and click on the edit text under its title. You can edit the layout at any time, and all changes that you make will be applied to all pages using the layout. Deleting a layout *You can delete layout by clicking on the garbage can icon under the layout title. *Once you have deleted a layout, the pages in that layout will not be deleted, but you will need to edit them to allow for proper formatting. Simply visit the page, click edit, make any small change, and hit save. The page will no longer be controlled by a layout (but you may need some simple formatting updates). Next Pages *Learn advanced tips for using the *Don't use the Visual Editor? Learn about editing in Source Mode *Learn how to edit your *Learn how to edit the Further Help and Feedback es:Ayuda:Creador de diseños fr:Aide:Générateur de mise en page nl:Help:Vormgeving ontwerper ru:Справка:Макеты страниц